


What Have You Done To Me Morty?

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Morty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Rick, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Rick, One-Sided Relationship, Top Morty, Unplanned Pregnancy, Younger Dom, accusation of rape, older sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: Morty goes into his first rut while on the spaceship with Rick. Rick an old Omega well past his prime, figures what's the harm in helping the poor kid out? The Omega body is an amazing thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this thing. Screw everyone Omega Rick is perfect.

Morty was an Alpha. Fuck. It shouldn't come as much of a surprise, really. His daughter was an Alpha, his granddaughter was an Alpha. Why not his grandson too? But he'd been hoping for another Omega in the family all the same. Someone besides Jerry.

Rick swallowed uncomfortably as the musk of an Alpha in rut grew so strong it was all he could smell, even in his trash heap of a spaceship. Double fuck, Morty was a very high level Alpha.

Suddenly his grandson was moaning in the passanger's seat. "R-Rick...it's so hot!!!"

Rick glanced down at the console to check that, yeah, the AC was all the way up. Thing was seconds away from spitting out ice cubes. "Well, I'm not surprised Morty. Congratulations, Alpha.", he replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Enough with the Alpha envy, Sanchez. But this stung even more than his own daughter being one. Morty. Morty got to be an Alpha. Unfucking belivable, he took a swig of his bottle of whisky then quickly changed his mind and had two more. One for being jealous. Another, much longer than the prior, for being jealous of his GRANDSON. God, he was pathetic.

"I-I am?", so it'd been a surprise to him too. "S-So I have to fuck Omegas now?",Morty whimpered. Jesus this was hitting fast, already he wasn't making sense.

"Sure thing Alpha.", Rick said grimly. "You get to fuck whoever the fuck you want whenever the fuck you want and society'll give you a fucking trophy for it. All because you have a goddamn knot on your cock!"

"Grandpa Rick...?", subtle he was not, apparently. High as hell on Alpha hormones and Rick was still coming across to him as a bitter old man. Not cool Sanchez, not cool.

Now you stop this right now, Rick. Things were going to be different with Morty. He'd promised himself that. He'd... he'd really fucked up with Beth. He wasn't going to deny that. But Morty, he couldn't let himself go down the same path again. He owed her that. He wanted to give her that. So he was going to buck the fuck up. And he would be the most supportive grandpa he could-which he doubted would be too great anyway but he had to try- and be the male role model that Morty needed. It sure as hell wasn't going to be Jerry. 

"I-I'm sorry Morty.", he tried again. "Grandpa...'s a little drunk." Flimsy excuse, but who the hell wouldn't buy it? Mort, your an Alpha. You've just presented, bud. J-Jesus, they must teach you this in school. You're in a rut."

"Y-yeah, I know b-but...does it usually hurt this much?

Ha! That was a laugh! Rick couldn't help but snicker, entirely unsympathetic. A rut was a glorified case of blue balls! He wonder'd how Morty would react to the pain of a heat. Never mind the fact that Rick hadn't gotten through one himself in over 30 years. First he'd stopped them with less than legal and less than domestic suppressants then he assumed he had grown too old. Thank fucking god. Rick took a deep swig of whiskey, draining the bottle and tossing it over his shoulder, yes he was having quite a good time being a bitter old fuck then...suddenly Morty was taking his shirt off.

"H-Hey bud? Watcha doing?", Rick asked cautiously. He was almost certain he didn't want an answer.

[don't feel like writing a sex scene right now but when I do it will be hot. Just wanna get this out there now. Omega Rick NEEDS to be a thing]

"A-Are you for fucking real Morty?! You bit me?! Jesus Christ, what the hell did you do that for?!", Rick cried, pulling his hand back from the Omega gland on the side of his neck. He'd almost managed to forget it was there until Morty chomped down on it. Shit, he was bleeding, the little fucker had done a good job of it. This one wouldn't be fading for at least a month.

Morty blinked his big dumb, doe eyes innocently. Jesus, this kid was an Alpha?! There was no fucking justice. "W-What are you talking about Rick? Aren't I supposed to mark you?"

God, he didn't even get it. How was Rick supposed to be mad when he didn't even get it. He ran a hand down on his face in exasperation. "What the hell do they teach you at that school?! Yeah, you bite me if you want to claim me, idiot.", he shouted. 

"Oh.", Morty said simply. Simple, uncomprehending, Morty. 

"Yeah! 'Oh'!", Rick exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the mark. It was already darkening with Claim. Morty was one powerful Alpha and a part of Rick was really proud of him. He had to be a High Level. He shook his head frantically; there wasn't time for this! "This!", he slapped a hand to his neck and winced a bit, having forgotten how strangely sensitive a Claim made the skin. "This says to everyone 'I-I'm Rick Sanchez! I fucked my grandson!' I-Is that what you want Morty?! For everyone to know you fucked your grandpa?! T-That I'm your Omega?! Do you even know what you've done to us Morty?!", he was breathing hard, having screamed the last bit. 

Morty's eyes were wide and terrified. He was seconds away from tears. Despite himself, Rick felt guilty. It was good Morty was finally understanding the seriousness of the situation but Rick hadn't wanted to make the kid cry. Morty sniffled. Jesus, if Rick hadn't felt his giant fucking knot for himself he'd have never bought that Morty was an Alpha. "B-But I thought you were always supposed to bite the Omega?", he snivled. 

"If they're your mate, stupid! I'm not your mate Morty! I'm your grandpa!". Rick didn't understand what Morty was having difficulty with here.

Morty's eyes if possible got even wider and he looked just so fucking earnest that Rick wanted to slap him. "B-But we shared my first rut together...", he whimpered. 

Rick could literally only just stare at him for a moment. How was it possible that he was that this big of a moron was related to him? He'd blame Jerry. "S-So what, you think that makes us mates or something?! You think that's how it works?! Jesus Christ Morty, get your head out of your ass! Does any part of this seem like a fucking fairytale to you?! Do I look like some b-blushing Omega? What, that just because you stick your knot in someone they belong to you?! I'm not some little virgin farm girl Morty! I'm 62 for f-fucks sake!", Rick ranted, getting more and more upset. It was a dick move and completely wrong of him to unload his issues with Alphas on Morty like this but, hey, he was an asshole. 

Reasonably, he knew that Morty wasn't trying to assert ownership, he just didn't know any better because he was stupid. And even that wasn't his fault, his father was a moron too and Rick hadn't been around to make sure Morty didn't become one. He could, however, make sure Morty didn't turn into a stupid, knothead Alpha. He'd have to tone it down though because now Morty was actually crying. 

"S-So what then, that meant nothing to you Rick?!", Morty cried pushing Rick away forgetting they were still tied making Rick gasp in pain and Morty hiss through his teeth as his knot caught. "S-Shit, I'm sorry Rick! I didn't mean to-" 

Rick cut him off with a wave of his hand, blinking back involuntary tears. Jesus Christ, this fucking kid. What had this kid done to him?! He stroked the quivering Alpha's hair in a way he hoped would be soothing but even to him the action had seemed awkward. "Well of course it didn't mean n-nothing. Y-You're my grandson...I wanted to help you. But it didn't mean that we're mates or s-some shit like that. Y-you sir are one powerful fucking Alpha. High Level probably. Your hormones hit me like a brick wall. L-Lucky bastard, you'll have to beat them off with a stick from now on." , he tried a positive light now, feeling too guilty to get on to him again so soon. Rick had already made him cry; Morty deserved a break.

"R-Rick I mated with you because I wanted to...not just because you were here. ", Morty said softly and pressed a kiss to Rick's shoulder. 

A kiss?! A fucking kiss?! When the hell had Rick last kissed someone?! That was one of Rick's rules. You could fuck him as hard as you wanted but none of that touchy, feely crap. He sure as hell didn't let himself be marked! But Morty'd shot that one to hell too. There was a brief moment before the sheer fucking terror of that grabbed hold of him where Rick just gaped in confusion. It'd been so fucking long that it'd taken a few seconds for his brain to connect the action to a word. Rick had managed to fend him off during the actual sex- he might have known Morty would get all romantic about it- but the bastard had actually snuck a kiss! This was why he hated Alphas, why he hadn't been with an Alpha since Birdperson. They wanted everything and expected to get it all because they were born with a knot on their cocks. Unfairness aside...Rick didn't have that much to give in the first place. And a kiss?! A kiss was giving and he didn't want what Morty was offering, had never wanted that. 

Rick laughed nervously, "Oh! I got it. M-Morty, that knot of yours is pumping you full of hormones! T-trust me buddy, once it's deflated you'll be back to normal. M-Makes sense, your first time is always intense. Sorry you had to waste it on an old man like me! B-But hey, when you go to school on Monday that Jessica girl won't be able to take her hands off you! Remember? Sweet, curvy, Beta Jessica? S-She's gonna looooEUGhve you Morty! That giant fucking cock of yours is gonna take you far kid.".

"Shut up about Jessica!", Morty snapped. 

Rick blinked. He hadn't expected this and had literally no idea how to proceed. "D-Don't worry, Morty, I'm no threat to you. You've more than proved who's on t-top here.", he stammered.

Morty's tears seemed angry now and as always Rick had even less of a clue how to deal with that than sadness. So he stared, stunned, while Morty glared at him and no human being had ever been more of a mystery to him. Rick hated it. "Rick...",Morty pleaded and Rick didn't know or want to know what for. 

The second the knot started to deflate Rick leaped into the driver's seat. He winced at the tug but it was less painful than Morty's big fucking doe eyes. Well, he doe eyes were still there, God, they were boring into him but at least this way he had a distraction. They spent a few seconds like that, Rick paying more attention to his driving than he probably had in his whole life and Morty just staring at him doing that so fucking earnest it hurt thing. Christ, Rick couldn't take this. He threw Morty's clothes at him just so his eyes would be on something else for awhile. And suddenly he blurted out, "Bet your family will be proud of you. Just like your Mom and big sister, huh? A whole fucking family of Alphas! O-of course when they see this they're gonna lose their shit." 

.

"My parents!", Morty gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. He looked almost physically sick with anxiety, skin going pale.

Rick literally sighed with relief. Good, good. Morty was taking the bait. This was moving back towards something Rick could handle. He did NOT like when things made him feel helpless. Wait, did that mean he would come to dislike Morty?! Fucking no way, he stopped his brain right there.So he said, "J-Just your parents? You don't think Summer might have a problem with you fucking your grandpa?". He'd meant it as a joke to lighten things up. Morty wasn't laughing. He snuck a glance over at him and found that Morty was trembling. His mouth set into a hard line. "D-Don't you worry about this, Morty. Grandpa Rick is gonna take care of everything. Y-You just leave this to me, okay? This is my fault, Morty and I'm sorry for having caused you trouble. But I promise you, I will fix this.", he had never been more serious. 

"R-Rick", came Morty's voice and he put a hand on Rick's knee. Rick jerked away like he'd been burned. Neither of them said a word the rest of the ride.

When they'd pulled into the garage, Rick had thrown on his clothes. But it didn't feel like enough. He could feel Morty's cum drying on the seat of his khakis so he wrapped the lab coat around himself even tighter as if that could help them any now. Before they could go inside Morty ran into the front yard to be sick in the hedges. Rick just rubbed his back as he heaved. He was starting to feel sick himself. 


	2. Fuck you, Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smith family is not pleased to find out that Morty has bedded (or spaceship seated?) his grandfather. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this chapter was gonna be the sex scene but I wasn't feeling that and this just flowed, yknow? I like the drama the best but the sex will come, I promise. Just...whenever I get around to it. Female Alphas can father children, ok?? Jerry had Summer and Morty. Rick had Beth. They may have given birth to them but they're still their dads. That's how it is. Sorry if you think it's weird but this is an Mpreg.

It was unsurprising that the first to react was Jerry. There were few things, if anything at all that Jerry did with as much consistency as hating Rick. The feeling was more than mutual.

He could have forgiven Jerry for ruining his brilliant daughter, his brilliant Alpha daughter's chance at success. Rick could have forgiven Jerry for ruining his own dreams. (He COULD have but he wouldn't.) He absolutely could have forgiven Jerry for hating him. Rick could totally understand that, hell, it was something they had in common. Rick would be the first to admit he was overall a dick. There were many, many valid points that could warrant hating him. None of these were Jerry's. 

Perhaps if Jerry weren't such a boring statistic Rick could have learned to like him. He was vaguely impressed with his ability to stick around for so long somewhere he clearly wasn't wanted. At this point it was like some secret martial art of mediocrity. If it had been self aware-and someone else's daughter-Rick would have found it hysterical. But Jerry was just so damn typical.

Rick sure as hell wasn't one of those Omega rights activist dipshits but even he hated walking stereotypes like Jerry. It was people like him that made Rick hate being an Omega. The world was made up of Jerrys. Rick's real reason for hating Jerry was that his beautiful, intelligent daughter had chosen to fuck an Omega like him when she knew there were better things out there.

Even Jerry's anger was a fucking joke. Of all the sad ass reasoning, Jerry chose the one that demeaned them both. Jerry was playing into the old stereotype of the overly jealous Omega with every bitchy little passive aggressive remark he made.'Oh, Omegas are such little bitches to each other!' 'They're all so jealous!' 'Every other Omega is competition especially male Omegas!'.Never mind that he was Beth's fucking father. Given the current circumstances though...Rick hated himself even more for validating Jerry here.

Grandson was totally different from daughter but he had no doubt Jerry would treat it as if it wasn't. Rick HAD fucked up pretty bad this time. But by far the worst part was now Rick had to stand here and look like he gave a damn about anything Jerry said to him. He was in the wrong in this situation; it was the least he could do.

"I'm sorry...you and Morty did WHAT?", Jerry shrieked. 

"I-I'm pretty sure you heard me, Jerry. Will me saying it again somehow make you feel better. C-Cuz I remember when I found out about you and Beth I sure didn't want to talk about it. Morty went into a rut over a million miles from Earth and any other human. S-So we fucked. D-did that make you feel better, Jerry? Oh and reeeeeaal nice parenting by the way. Y-your other kid is an Alpha so there was over a 60% chance Morty would be too. J-Jesus, Jerry, read a fucking book.", Rick sounded bored because he was. Even arguing with Jerry was about as interesting as watching paint dry.

He couldn't even look at Beth. Jerry was one thing but upsetting Beth? Man, Rick just kept winning father of the fucking year, didn't he? He'd fucked her son. He'd taken her son's virginity! Christ, this was fucked up. So he'd focus on Jerry. Didn't matter if he fucked Jerry's son. 

Seeing Jerry's sorry ass reactions made him feel a little better. Rick couldn't help but snicker at Jerry's incoherent sputtering. "L-Look, are we done here yet because I have some very important stuff waiting in the garage.", he tried, hoping they'd both be so stunned he could make a smooth getaway. 

Alas, no luck. "H-How can you just say something like that? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?! That's my son, your grandson! HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND JUST ADMIT TO HAVING SEX WITH YOUR GRANDSON?!", Jerry shrieked. He was shooting wild glances at Beth, hoping the Alpha would make the situation better just like he always did. Beth wasn't even sparing him a glance now, eyes boring into Rick's, completely silent. Rick tried his best to ignore that but it was like she was stabbing him( Rick would prefer that she did). 

"Well, what did you want me to do?! Did you want me to just lie to you about it??? D-Damn that would've been a great idea. Forget I said anything then. If you need me, I'll be in the garage.", and with that he began to stalk away. Would've managed to get out not much worse for wear if Morty hadn't caught his hand. Rick snatched his hand away. What the hell was the little shit doing, touching him like that right now?! He had to realize that he was basically shooting them in the foot!

"Rick...", Morty whimpered and flashed his fucking doe eyes at him. Goddamnit. Rick sighed and turned back to Jerry. He'd do anything so long as that little creep didn't try to hold his hand again. Boy had no damn sense at all. 

"Fine.", Rick sighed. "I can see how this might be something you guys need to talk about so...l-let's fucking talk. What do I need to say to make this better?". It was the closest thing to an apology Rick had given anyone in a very long time.

"What can you say to make this better?!", Jerry bellowed, "Not a damn thing! You've already ruined him! What's next, do you want to rape Summer too?!" . 

What the hell did he just say?! Oh no. Oh fuck no. Any sympathy Rick might have had for Jerry here-and it was damn microscopic to start with- was fucking gone now. "Oh fuck you, Jerry! You gave birth to him and even you didn't know Morty was an Alpha! How the hell was I supposed to know then!? You think I fucking wanted this?! Look at this shit!", Rick shot back, grabbing Jerry by his stupid polo and forcing him to look at the bruising and still slightly bleeding Claim mark. "You think I wanted him to do this to me?! Your son did that all on his own, Jerry!". 

Rick pushed Jerry away from him so hard that he went staggering back into Beth. Rick finally looked up at her to huff, "Are you just going to let him talk to me like that?!". He definitely deserved it but he was stunned by it all the same. Her Omega had just accused her father of rape! He fucking gave birth to her was that worth nothing?! He knew he wasn't the best parent but he still brought her here, dammit, and she was shattering his heart.

Her face was cool fire and when she wore that expression she looked just like her mother. He knew he should be frightened; when her mother gave him that look he knew to run for it. But he was enchanted. He couldn't help but marvel for just a second over what a beautiful little girl he had. Then he remembered that giving in to the Omega side of himself was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place and fixed her with a half hearted scowl.

Cooly, she replied,"Just answer the question, Dad. Then we'll see."

His face fell before he could stop it though only for a second or two before he managed to wrangle himself back in. Another thing she'd inherited from her mother. Beth could cut him so deep he felt the hurt in places he hadn't even realized he had. Rick couldn't shot back a snappy comeback for fear of his voice shaking. He just looked at his daughter and realized more than ever how much he'd failed her. Morty was trying to hold his hand again and Rick swatted him away. Looking away and at Morty, even if it was just to mouth a few curses at him, gave him confidence to answer. He was still disappointed with how defeated he sounded when he sighed, "No. I promise you I will never do anything to Summer. I swear it. I swear I'll never touch Morty again either.". Morty whined and Rick ignored him. 

Beth nodded but didn't apologize for Jerry or herself.

Rick continued, "But what was I supposed to do?! We were hours away from anything even vaguely humanoid! He went into rut and the hormones were overwhelming him! He's a high level, he couldn't just tough it out the fever could have killed him, Beth! W-was I supposed to do just let the heat drive him insane?! I'm his grandpa, do you think I could just watch him suffer?!". Her expression was softening as she realized that as fucked up as all this was it had probably saved her son's life. 

Unfortunately, her husband was not nearly as intelligent as she was. So Jerry scoffed, "Well, it sure didn't stop you from watching him suffer before now. What a coincidence! All of a sudden Rick gets a heart? No one's buying it, Rick." 

"Shut the fuck up J-Jerry, does it look like I'm talking to you? I'm talking to your Alpha not you, you stupid little bitch! G-Go back to letting your braincells waste away, adults are talking.",Rick snapped.

"Dad!", Beth scolded,"You're trying to get us to forgive you, remember?"

"I want you to forgive me honey; I don't give a fuck him.",Rick retorted. At Beth's displeased glare he sighed. "F-Fucking fine. I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say?"

Beth nodded with a slight, encouraging smile. And Rick knew she would forgive him so he had the confidence to add, "Look, I-I know I fucked up and I'm sorry about that but I think you guys are reeeeeally blowing this out of proportion. Yeah this was horrible and all but it's not changing anything. The only difference between before and now is that Morty's p-presented. This fucking shark bite on my neck will go away in like, w-what, 3 weeks.And I don't go outside much, l-least not on this planet so no one's gonna see it. In a month it'll be like nooone of this ever happened. I-It's not like we're mates or anything."

"W-Wait a second-", Morty started before Rick smacked him on the back of the head. What the hell was the moron doing?! Rick had talked them -well, the parent that mattered-down. Why was Morty trying to sabotage them?! Rick would have to have a talk with him about being such a freaky little masochist in public.

"Oh wow, that makes everything better! That totally makes you less of an old pervert! Like that makes any difference. Do you honestly expect that we'll still let you stay here?! You should leave Rick!", Jerry shouted.

"Jerry!", Beth shrieked. She turned frantically back to Rick and pleaed, "He didn't mean that, Dad!"

But for the first time since he got knocked up by his daughter, Rick wasn't interested in arguing with Jerry. In fact, he agreed with him. "Fine. I'll be gone by tommorow night.", he replied calmly. Then he kissed his daughter on the cheek and left to go pack up the lab, all the clothes and other shit wasn't important.

Jerry and Beth were left gaping after him. Morty's fists were clenched and he was shaking in anger. "Y-You know what, Dad? Fuck you! You can be a real asshole sometimes!", he cried and with that stormed out of the room after his grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please? Hate to sound like a comment whore but I saw a comment someone left for me yesterday and I only had four paragraphs of this chapter written but I finished it all in one sitting in one night because I was inspired. So if you want me to update quicker...lol ignore my desperation please :P but I love reading your comments, yknow?


	3. What Was Disturbingly Some of The Best Sex Rick Had Ever Had In His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is in a rut far, far away from the planet Earth and the only human- let alone Omega- in miles is his Grandpa Rick. So...they fuck. And if that wasn’t bad enough it’s some of the best he’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in a wet dream/flashback.

He’d been with Squanchy for a few weeks now and it was going about as well as he could have hoped. He knew that Squanchy would take him, of course. The dude was so lonely it was so sad Rick barely had the heart to give him shit about it. He’d heard from Birdperson that Squanchy had had a lady for a month or two and , like always, he’d gotten hot and heavy way too fast and fucked it all over spectacularly. Rick wasn’t surprised; poor Squanchy had always been such a pathetic romantic. He was surprised though that it’d lasted as long as it did. Rick loved Squanchy, he was one of his best friends, but even Rick thought he was disgusting. 

But he’d been desperate when he left the house. He had to be gone before Morty could wake up the next morning or he didn’t think he’d actually be able to go through with it. And Birdperson had more or less politely blown him off. The fucker. But he had hinted that Squanchy would be more than happy to take him- which was going to be Rick’s next call anyway. Apparently, he’d been bugging Pers about a Flesh Curtains reunion or some shit for weeks now.

Rick wondered why Squanchy hadn’t gone to the lead singer first about it. In fact, Squanchy hadn’t really spoken to him since the party with the K-lax Crystals. Apparently, he would have asked Rick too but he’d been too embarrassed to talk to Rick. Not since his “grandson had caught him squanching off in a closet”. Which was fucking hysterical. Rick wished he’d seen the poor kids face. 

But disgusting nature aside, Squanchy was a good guy and he was ecstatic to have his best friend back in his life on a day to day basis. And he had an extra room and an air mattress, which was almost a step up from the cot he’d been sleeping in at the Smith house. At least now he didn’t feel like he was waiting in the fucking trenches for Charlie to bring the heat.

And besides, Rick could do with some reliving of the glory days right about now. Hell, he’d even give in and go on a stupid reunion tour with Squanchy. Why not? He’d tried the whole family man thing and it’d backfired terribly. It always did when Rick tried to fix things. So why the hell not go back to what he knew worked for him? Partying with short breaks for comalike sleep. And there was no one better to party with then Squanchy. He was possibly the single living creature more stuck in the past than Rick was. Who didn’t love the friend that made you feel better about yourself. Fuck Pers, it was better this way. Squanchy was an enabler and Rick loved him for that.

And the first week and a half...hell, it’d almost been enough to make Rick forget he’d fucked his grandson and had officially and forever lost the love of his only child. It had been classic Rick. No, better, fucking old school Rick. Impossible, mind bending, ridiculous partying that wasn’t technically even physically possible. In fact, it actually wasn’t. At some point Rick must have blacked out so hard he invited something because from what little he remembered of it he’d actually bent the laws of time and even gravity. They’d gone hard. Harder than they should have and Rick would be lying if he said he hadn’t not so secretly been hoping to hurt himself in some way with it. He was a 62 year old man parting the way he did in his 30s and 40s. It was quite frankly it was a miracle he’d survived it.

But it had been fucking legendary. At one point, he and Squanchy had gotten so high that they hadn’t slept for four days straight. There’d been a 10way somewhere in there that had ended up as a 15way and that was being conservative. Rick still had no idea how he’d convinced one of the fine ass Gazorpazorp women to take part in it. They were all notorious dykes. However he’d done it Rick would be bragging about it till the day he died. Damn, he was smooth! He really had no idea what the fuck everyone else had been but he did know that miraclously he hadn’t caught anything and he’d let a pair of glipglops run a train on him. And those guys got around. They practically made Rick look celebate. 

He’d been so drunk he hadn’t been able to see most of the time let alone think about anything other than snorting, injecting or smoking whatever was in front of him. But then out of the blue, he hadn’t felt much like partying. In fact, he even felt an acuter version of shitty than he usually did. And his mind kept straying to the last place he wanted it to- his family.

Shit, he must have fucked something up beyond repair with some of that shit the Humox had given him. They had the best shit in the universe but no one ever bothered to stay long enough to figure out what the hell it was because they were creepy as shit. Better an overdose from...whatever than have them take you to one of their “dark rooms”. Rick was certain he’d had a very bad batch because he was even starting to miss JERRY. 

And it was worse for the family he actually liked. If he thought about Beth all he could do the entire day was sit around and drink. Which was what he normally did, true but he hadn’t had to drink alone since he’d left the house. There was always Squanchy, some random person, a bunch of random naked aliens. Rick was never alone anymore but it wasn’t helping now. Without Beth...he was so depressed not even copious amounts of drugs or mindless sex could make it better. It didn’t even fool him into thinking he was happy with his life anymore. Shit, was he just broken?

God, he missed Summer. She was such a bitch and he adored her for that. He’d always understood her more than anyone else had and he suspected she had the same ability when it came to him. Which is why she called him on his bullshit whenever she saw it. He supposed she was the most like him out of all of them. Probably why he didn’t pay her as much attention as he did Morty. Two Ricks together only ended in catastrophe. He didn’t want her anymore like him than she already was. 

The worst, of course, was thinking about Morty. They’d been away from each other for a month. And yes, Rick was more than a little afraid of what would happen when alien shit inevitably kept showing up and Rick wasn’t there to protect him. Worse still, if some other Rick were to try to get their filthy paws on him. It was a fact. If he liked his Morty than so would other Ricks. Though from what he’d heard it was extremely unusual to have an Alpha Morty.( And as far as he knew he was the only Omega Rick- lucky fucking him.) He’d taken most everything from the Garage by this point but the whole fucking galaxy and a few others knew the Smith House as his address. So trouble was just bound to come knocking sooner or later.

He tried to convince himself that all this was normal even for someone like him who was damn proud of just how far he’d told that word to shove itself up its own ass. Everyone wanted family around when they were sick, right? Not that he was because Rick never got sick. He was RICK. That was explanation enough for anything. But he had been feeling a bit under the weather from this weird new manifestation of his depression. He barely ate anything that wouldn’t get him high but he was feeling nauseous more often than not now. He hadn’t thrown up yet (from anything other than drinking or mixing the wrong drugs that is. But he felt like it might be soon and as often as he puked this felt different. Leave it to him to find a way to puke from sadness.

It was completely normal to want family during a time like this. Someone comfortable. And Rick wasn’t as comfortable with anyone as he was with Morty. Of course. That was easy to explain.

The other part of it was much harder. Pun completely intentional because the timing was perfection. If Rick couldn’t make fun of himself too while he made fun of everything else he’d be a pussy like Jerry. But joking aside Rick was probably way more fucked up than he’d thought and he’d had Unity assimilate a girrafe so it would fuck him. But a giraffe was one thing and his grandson was another.

Rick wanted Morty. And he wanted him bad. He felt like some damn teenager again. He was waking up almost every night or morning or in some infinite vacuum, sheets coated in slick( he hadn’t made slick in years outside of sex what the fucking hell) which was horrible but at least he was alone in his shame. But it was a lot more tramutizing when he woke up on a rug, on the ground outside or in some stranger’s bathroom. 

The craziest part was it wasn’t like he was hurting for it either. Most of the time these days he couldn’t remember how many times he’d fucked though he knew it was more than 10. (And he had the Glipglops to thank for that. There were like a gizillion of them because they had had his drug to make them fuck like rabbits who had just gotten out of jail.) He was even taking it more than he was giving it now but every time he closed his eyes he saw them on that damn spaceship and his this were dripping. He could barely remember heats but he sometimes thought it was more slick than then. He’d ruined countless pairs of identical kahkis. He was down to wearing blue fucking pants. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Of course, Rick knew what was wrong with him even if he hadn’t gotten around to owning up to it yet. What was wrong was that Morty has been good, damn good. It had been one of the top 10 fucks of his entire life. And it’d been with his grandson so it would NEVER happen again. Rick would personally make sure that it didn’t even if his body was screaming a repeat performance was all he wanted in the whole universe.

But that didn’t make the wet dream go away. He still had that and it was threatening to take over his life. He couldn’t sleep without it happening and now he didn’t want it to. Rick, the sick fuck that he was, couldn’t get enough of that shit. At first he had resisted but now he didn’t even bother. If he needed to get off to it he’d let himself jack off.

Was it really any worse than all the other shit he’d done over the years? Fuck, why the hell shouldn’t he? He was already utterly disgusted with himself and that was before waking up in a sticky cocoon of his own treachery. There wasn’t anything that could make it any worse. He didn’t even care anymore if all this was just because of the fucking shark bite on the side of his neck. An orgasm was an orgasm. And GOD. If there was anything Rick liked about being an Omega -and this was literally the only perk- it was the tendency to cum more slowly. It lasted so, so much longer and he was practically screaming by the end of it. 

And this morning he happened to wake up in soaked sheets on his air mattress back at Squanchy’s place, alone. With the door shut. Rick would have locked it but figured it would serve the dumbass right to get an eyeful after Morty’d caught him doing the Funky Spider-Man in his tool closet. And Rick was so horny he didn’t think he could wait.

With a shuddering breath, Rick ran a hand down his chest so slowly it was nearly painful. He felt a bit bad once he realized he was touching himself the way that Morty would- the way Morty had. But not near bad enough to stop. He hesitated for maybe half a second at the sight of the mystery pants he was wearing which clearly weren’t his because there was a third unused leghole. Not too uncommon so he simply unbuttoned, unzipped and undid the velcro -yes AND- before throwing the damn things across the room. He never wore underwear (The easier to please you, my dear!).

God, he was so wet. How the fuck was it possible for anyone his age to be this wet?! He bit his lip as he slipped his hand down the cheeks of his ass and ran a finger along the crack. His lips fell open in a slight gasp as he teased his entrance with a finger, nice and slow like Morty would. He pressed his head back against his pillow and slipped it inside, feeling light and fluttery from just this when he normally found threeways to be vanilla and passé. But this was how Morty did things. Morty would even insist on using lube when he so clearly didn’t need it. As he sank the finger in deeper, he let his eyes fall closed and the memory scorched into his mind flood him.

[sex scene ahead incest and pm dubcon on Rick's Part]

Suddenly Morty was taking his shirt off.

"H-Hey bud? Watcha doing?", Rick asked cautiously. He was almost certain he didn't want an answer.

”Hot.”, Morty repeated in a grunt that was so close to an Alpha growl that Rick found himself leaning in even though he wanted with absolutely everything to fling himself out of a window.

Rick shot his grandson a nervous glance out of the corner of his eyes and not liking what he was seeing he quickly locked his eyes back on the stars. Fuck. This was going downhill so fast his head was spinning. And he swore to himself it absolutely wasn’t from the musk of a young Alpha he was practically marinating in. His voice was much weaker-pathetic, old man- than he wanted as he stammered, “W-Well I don’t know what to tell you bud...A.C’s doing it’s damn best over here. Y-You’re just gonna have to stick it out, Mort.”.

They flew on in silence for a minute or two and Rick was about to release the breath he disn’t Know he’d been holding. And then he heard a belt unbuckling. OH HELL NO. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, crisis mode. “Nope! Nope! Nope! None of that!”, Rick exclaimed. 

Unsurprisingly, Morty had not been listening to him and the belt had been thrown somewhere in the back seat. And his hands were reaching for his zipper. “Hot...so hot.”, he groaned, working on his button now.

Rick managed to grab Morty’s hands in one of his larger ones and yank them away before he could actually pull them down. He was putting a stop to this bullshit right now. “Nope. B-Bad. W-We’re not doing that. Grandpa Rick says you have to keep pants on at all time in the spaceship.”. Shit , he really was sweating though. Like, he might actually get heat stroke or something. FUCK. “Screw you for making me say shit like this Morty. You can leave the shirt off but pants stay on. Only G-Grandpa can be in the spaceship without pants.”

Morty was squirming and whining like a little bitch until somehow the jackass got the idea to pull his hands back to his side of the ship and Rick’s with it. Then, inexplicably, he put their hands, facing Rick’s so it would touch him, on his knee. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Rick fell for it hook, line and sinker. He pulled his hand away so hard he might have pulled something. “Don’t you do it, Morty!”, he cried. “I’m serious!”. He didn’t need to look over to see that he had.

But he did look over and it was easily one of the worst thing he’d done in his life. Because he’d fucking changed everything with that one look. Morty was practically naked and instead of being disgusted- because ew Morty was a little creep, right?- Rick was...entranced. It sure as hell wasn’t the first time Morty had been naked in front of him. Morty’d been in S&M gear in front of him and he didn’t bat an eye. And seeing Summer practically naked he’d nearly thrown up. But this was...different and...and just fucking horrible! What the hell is wrong with you, you creepy old perv?!?

Morty was...different than he’d been last time. Rick knew it was mostly the new Alpha pheromones tricking him into believing Morty was suddenly so much more handsome now. But that didn’t even make sense because he was so old Alpha pheromones should barely affect him. Fuck, what the hell menopause ignoring all the best parts of it? Just his damn luck. 

But he was beautiful either way. Rick found himself wanting to wolf whistle but thank whatever the fuck that he managed to bite down on that instinct. Morty’s unruly mop of hair was glinting now under the flickering ship lights he hadn’t gotten around to fixing yet (it’d only been a year or two). It was unfair how good this kid’s hair looked when it was wet. Now the curls were loose and...pretty. They framed his face perfectly. His eyelashes had to be like a foot long- how was this an Alpha?!- and his brown eyes burned with intensity underneath it though unseeingly. Good. Last thing the world needed was Morty realizing how attractive he could be. Single beads of sweat were dripping down his chest which was starting to become defined. Rick tried to ignore the perky little nipples the kid had but fuck they were adorable! He was staring and he couldn’t help it. Dripping down his chest to his washboard flat stomach- oh shit was Morty starting to get abs?!- and down...lower. To where a dark trail of hair began leading down to his soaked, CLINGING boxer briefs. 

Rick, as he often was, was caught between laughing and slapping himself in the face. They had fiucking baseballs on them because his mommy still bought his underwear for him. His mom who was Rick’s daughter. Who Rick had given birth to. And now he was looking at-and lustfully- at her son. Who was his grandson. Despite reminding himself of all that he was literally staring at Morty’s crotch so hard his head was turned. Jesus fucking Christ, that boy had a MONSTER of a cock. That had to be like 8 inches already and Morty was only like 14 or something.

This time Rick couldn’t stop himself, overwhelmed with respect and pride for the kid. “Well damn Morty! L-Look at the cock on you. Grandpa’s damn proud of yEUGhou.”, he admitted fondly because he was. Really. For a second. Then he thought about what this meant and the leering grin slipped from his lips. This Morty...he could actually get that Jessica girl. And he could be on the football team. And he could be popular. And then...then...he wouldn’t have time for Rick. He only ever had in the first place because he was kind of a loser. Who the hell wanted to hang out with their grandpa? Especially when their grandpa was Rick. 

That’s what this was. Rick was losing him. He knew it would happen one day but so soon? He didn’t want this! He could get another one, yeah, but he wanted this one. So perhaps he could be forgiven for what he did next which was THE worst thing he’d ever done. Rick- you stupid fucker!- had thoughtlessly clapped a hand to Morty’s shoulder. He’d touched an Alpha in heat. That was practically shooting yourself in both feet than breaking your legs with crowbars so you couldn’t run. And if that wasn’t bad enough he’d squeezed and looked a rutting High Level Alpha in the eyes. “I’m happy for you, Morty.”. He’d truly meant it and Rick could remember few times when he’d been as proud of himself as he had been then. And then...then he realized what the hell he had just done. He yanked his hand away and moved himself as far from Morty as he could physically get.

But it was too late. A part of him had known instantly what was going to happen. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight against it with everything he had. Slowly, Rick reached behind his seat trying to attract as little attention as possible. Because now Morty’s eyes were seeing and it was Rick they were smoldering so intensely at. Rick dig around finding a pocket filled with syringes of something that he had long since forgotten about. But it was something. He pushed it under his seat and kept his foot on it. It’d have to do. He’d deal with the consequences when they came.

Then, without a word of warning Morty was stripping off his briefs and going bare pickle in front of his grandpa. This might have been one of the worst things to happen in anyone’s life. This was an emergency and Rick’s entire life was avoiding death. He slammed on the breaks and shifted the ship into park before ordering the ship to put up their force fields. “Hell fucking no! Nope. You stop this right now, young man and put your fucking underwear back on! You are making me be the voice of reason here and it is NOT a good look for me, Morty!”, he shouted. “I am not going to drive this ship a lightyear further until you put your fucking clothes on, Mortimer.”.

”You like it.”, growled a voice that Rick didn’t recognize. But it sent a shiver down his spine and left a fluttering feeling in his gut he knew all too well as the beginnings of Omegan arousal. His cock was completely limp still but now he was squirming in his seat. That was an Alpha’s voice, just shy of an Alpha command. A High Level too. It was only because he was who he was that Rick managed to keep his eyes fixed on the stars. He didn’t care for Alphas no matter what his body thought.

”You like me.”, the voice that Rick didn’t think he would ever be able to connect to his grandson continued. Rick wouldn’t look at him but he could tell Morty was getting closer to him. Rick felt Morty’s breath against his neck as he spoke again, “It’s okay. I like you too.” Rick tried and failed to suppress a full body shudder. And the little fucker laughed at him! Where the hell was that endearing little stammer? Gone with both their dignities he supposed.

The spell was broken when Rick felt Morty’s hot little hand on his thigh. The cheesy bastard actually whispered into his ear when he admitted, “Don’t you want me, Omega?”. Then he bit the shell of Rick’s ear which normally could undo him but now only angered him. 

”Fuck no.”, Rick growled at him. In a second he had the syringe in his hand and pressed against Morty’s neck. “Cut this shit the hell out, Morty. This isn’t funny and it’s not cute. You are pissing me the fuck off now, hear me? Get your hands off me and if you ever talk to me like that again, or any Omega for that matter, I won’t even warn you. Got it?!”, he hissed. He hadn’t felt this sober in years. There went his stammer too.

If Morty was planning on using the element of surprise he had utilized it perfectly. This person- not his grandson, couldn’t be!- licked the needle, up the syringe until he was licking Rick’s fingers. Rick dropped the syringe before he could stop himself and wiped them on his lab coat. “Fiesty.”, Morty growled. He was practically in Rick’s seat too now, their faces mere inches apart. And then he was leaning in for a kiss.

Fuck! Rick pushed Morty away as hard as he could without sending him through the windshield. He was past angry and just terrified now. He’d forgotten how strong an Alpha in rut was. Just Morty’s hands on his knees was enough to almost pin him down. And there was no way Rick could run away from this. His portal gun was in the passenger’s side glove box. His eyes darted back and forth like a trapped animal. Shit! With no better plan in mind Rick frantically clambered over the driver’s seat and tumbled into the backseat. He whipped off his lab coat and held it in front of himself like a dumbass trying to use it as some sort of shield. 

But instead of following like Rick had been scared he would Morty started sobbing, tears running down his tiny little face. “Shit.”, Rick hissed under his breath. God, his resolve crumbled so fast in front of this kid and the little bitch knew it. Rick knew all of that to be fact but he couldn’t help it. He shakingly reached out and patted Morty on the head. The Alpha has been easy to deny; he’s was an asshole like they all were. But this was Morty and fuck if he didn’t have a soft spot for Morty as big as a Cronenburg’s ass. “There there?”, he tried.

This time when Morty glommed onto him it was just to cry against him like a sad naked, octopus. So...just an octopus. And yet he still felt the kid’s boner against his leg. How the hell was he still hard?! He was getting tears and snot all over the shoulder of Rick’s coat. Damn kids. “G-Grandpa Rick...!”, Morty wailed and Rick couldn’t help but sigh in relief, there was the stammer.

Rick pulled Morty into the backseat with him and tried to set him in the seat beside him. He didn’t know why he bothered. The kid was in his lap a second later still crying his little eyes out. Rick rubbed a hand up and down his grandson’s sweaty- and kind of muscular- back and tried not to gag. He had to at least act comforting. “There there?”, he repeated and Morty started crying even harder and octopused himself even tighter around Rick. Jesus Christ. At least this was something he could handle. At least he was dealing with Morty again. So he ran an awkward hand through his hair. “W-What’s the matter, sport?”, Rick asked in his best imitation of a normal grandfather. 

”H-Hurts!!!!”, Morty whimpered into his shoulder.

Rick had to bite down on his lip til it bled to not roll his eyes. But Morty’s cock sandwiched between them -somehow completely unsexually- was a painful and alarming shade of red. Fuck, the kid really must be in pain. Fuck! Was he actually considering this?! Shit. He wasn’t just considering it he’d decided. FUCK! Fuck everything he’d said he was the best grandpa in the universe. “Ok.”, he sighed. “Grandpa Rick’s gonna help you. B-But no touching Morty, got it?! I’m serious h-here.”

Morty stopped sobbing long enough to look up at him, face a mess of tears and snot. Rick took pity on him and gave him a small smile, wiping him off with the sleeve of his lab coat. That is until the little dumbass asked, “Help me how?”. The world was in trouble if someone like this was an Alpha.

Rick snorted in amusement but resolutely looked away from Morty and was absolutely not blushing. “W-what the fuck do you think? I’m gonna help you cum, idiot.”. After an uncomfortable silence Rick continued, “Look it’s your dick that’s hurting, right?!”. Morty nodded. “W-We’ll what the hell did you t-think that meant, that it was going to fall off?”, Rick taunted.

Morty made a sound that was almost a laugh and Rick was further assured that no one had ever loved a grandchild so much. Hell, he was even proud of himself for this! He’d really grown as a person since he’d come back into Beth’s life. He actually even managed to delude himself into thinking she’d thank him for this and be grateful he did it. The brain was amazing, especially the power of denial. “Yeah...kind of.”, he admitted sheepishly. “T-thanks Grandpa Rick. What are you going to do?”. 

Rick pushed Morty off him as gently as he could. “F-First you gotta get the fuck off my lap. I am not doing this with you on top of me. That’s waaaaEUGHy too fucking weird.”, he stalled. “Look...you can’t tell anyone about this. Ever. You have to promise”, Rick insisted, voice with a hysterical edge to it he couldn’t quite force out of it. 

Morty nodded, eyes so innocent and just so fucking honest. “I promise Rick! B-But really, what are you going to do?”

Rick huffed, “You really can’t figure it out?! Gonna make me say it, huh?! I bet you’re getting off to this you sick little bastard. That’s your thing huh? Forcing me to say shit?”. With another sigh he more or less shouted, “I’m gonna get you off, dumbass! J-Just a handjob and nothing else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell I’m splitting the sex scene in half. Sorry it took so long but I think waiting for inspiration payed off. I like it. This story was abandoned but I suddenly wanted to write the sex scene so it’s back on! Enjoy loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like this one? Let me know I've got some other ideas


End file.
